A New Begining
by Sasuke Uchiha 250
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Sasori. A new gang in a new story line hence the dumb name sorry im not good with names Set in the Village of Konoha and a bit modernized. I know it's under romance, that will happen after like the 4th chapter. maybe.
1. Chapter 1

-This story takes place after Shippuden (things have changed I'm just giving an idea of physical appearance.) time so Naruto is 16 Sakura16 and Sasuke is 17. Im not a very good writer so I might not keep the story going or finish it. Im writing this off of an idea I recently got I have no idea where it will end up. It is a bit modernized 'cause I can do that and it makes the flow of the story easier to follow (Disclaimer I do **not** own Naruto) The normal point of view is going to be confusing and I changed it so Sasuke came back, and Sasori is a good friend and they know Sai.

Sasuke's POV

'Uhg that was rough, why does Sasori have to be so brutal.' I though just getting back from sparring with Naruto and Sasori. I just got back to the Uchiha Compound. Living here has been nice these last few months. It's huge compared to my old apartment…

Norm. POV (no time elapsed)

There was someone knocking at the door. Sasuke just got out of the shower and went to the door wearing nothing but a towel.

"Who is it?" asked Sasuke from the other side of the door.

"It's me Sasuke-kun can you let me in,? I've lost my key." Sakura asked tapping the door again.

"Yes Sakura-chan," he opened the door, "and you didn't lose it you left it here."

Sakura blushed noticing that he was only wearing a black towel with the Uchiha symbol on it, "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"It's alright," he said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "how was your day?" he said while heading to his closet to get dressed.

"Boring, Tsunade-sama was busy so all I did was run errands for her." She said sitting walking toward the couch and taking off her weapon pouch. "Do you mind if Sai and Naruto come over for dinner? I ran in to them on the way home and they asked if they could come and I said that it would be fine. They should be here in an hour."

Sasuke sighed, "If your cooking tonight and you already invited them I can't complain." he said walking back into the room wearing a white button up shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back, "you are cooking right?"

"Hai Sasuke-kun, what would you like?"

"Anything you want is fine by me."

"Okay, then." she said as she started to head for the kitchen to see what they had to eat.

End of Chapter 1

Well how'd you like it. I know I know not much of an ending. I should have a second chapter up tonight if anyone is curious. I know the Name isn't a very good one laughs at the name "A new beginning for " I have no idea how that's going to go into play. I hope I can change the name. I think I will this of a better one. Please Review if you read. I even enjoy flaming. (just cause I can laugh when I put the next chapter) Hope you all liked it. I also start naming the chapters soon (hopefully) ' heh heh. Well Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

-Yo what's up people? I still haven't put names nor have I checked if I could change the name for the story, so I might just have to deal. Well here is chapter two of A new beginning ignores the audience's laughs ok ok calm down here it is. (if I ever in the middle of them saying something have -then the text then- I am probably saying something that might need some clearing up. 

Norm. POV

"C'mon Sai!" Naruto yelled already a mile away from Sai.

"Quiet down," Sai said picking up his drawing supplies, "we don't even know if they are ready yet."

"I KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled again, "you don't have to keep telling me that."

"Mhm… apparently I do." Sai smirked, "Why do you want to get there early anyway? Sakura-chan probably hasn't even taken a shower yet its only been 40 minuets. When we," Sai mumbles, "you" and continues, "asked to eat with Uchiha-san and Sakura-chan she was 20 minuets away from the Compound;."

"Your point Sai?"

"They probably aren't ready for us yet…" 'Baka' Sai thought to himself.

Naruto sighed,, "We'll wait a bit longer. You can finish your picture. By the way what is it?"

Sai grinned, "It's a picture of the 6 Hokage faces on the mountain."

"Oh, whoa wait 6?!"

"Hai, 6." Sai showed his the picture of the Hokages since he started right to left the sixth Hokage was already drawn. "It's you, and the other Hokages"

"REALLY?!" Naruto said while he went to look at the drawing in Sai's hand. "WHAT THE FUCK! SAI!!!" The picture was of all the Hokages and Naruto the rest were fine but Naruto's had graffiti all over it and say was standing on top of it with paint. "I'm gunna get you!"

Sai got up and started running away from Naruto at full speed drawing Snakes on a scroll with his brush. He used his kekkei genkai and made them come alive and rap around Naruto who was chasing Sai as fast as he could.

Naruto fell to the ground and started screaming, "SAI YOU TEME!" -incase you all didn't know teme means bastard, dobe means loser, and baka means idiot/moron oh hai means yes -

Sai got on top of a building and started laughing his head off at Naruto who was squirming on the ground. He then got out his art supplies and started drawing again.

End of Chapter 2

Well how's it so far guys? Fun? I know I know I mentioned Sasori he is coming you just wait. There might be some poundings soon. Naruto might keep getting messed with I'm not sure yet if I want to be that cruel. I need opinions. Please Review. By the way for those of you who knew what all the words meant sorry I just thought I'd tell anyone that didn't. Bye! 3rd Chapter coming soon. Maybe later today or tomarrow.


	3. Chapter 3

- yeah it made it tonight heh heh. Well I made 3 chapters before anyone probable even read the first one. If I have a review by the time I finish writing this one ill be amazed. Well here it is chapter 3. I will probably stay in Sasuke's point of view, might change.

Sasuke's POV

I sat on the couch and watched Sakura cook dinner. She was making syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi. 'Mm Smells good, and she looks beautiful.' I thought to myself as I got up and crept over to Sakura, who was humming to herself . I wrapped my arms around Sakura's waist and started kissing her neck.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson, "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" She said as if she didn't know what I was doing. "Sasuke-kun… I have to finish cooking not right now okay."

"Please Sakura-chan?" I asked with my head on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun no they will be here any minuet and I still have to take a shower." I turned my head and locked my eyes with her perfect jade eyes.

I sighed, "Okay Sakura-chan but that's one more you owe me." I grinned, kissed her cheek and let her go. "I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." She said as she finished the food and walked off towards the bath.

I just stood there and sighed. I finished plating the food for four putting extra dumplings on Sakura's plate. "Oh, we have extra umeboshi?" I put it in a bowl and off to the side on the counter. As I started setting the table instead of hearing the shower run I heard the bath turn on and smelled the sweet cherry-blossom incenses in the back. I loved it.

Finished fixing the table and went to the back to get Sakura cloths. I picked a long black dress with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a slit down the right side to show off her gorgeous legs, a pair of black shorts so that here panties won't show, and a bra. 'I think she will like this. Even if she isn't an honorary Uchiha…yet…' I thought to myself. "Sakura can I come in and give you the cloths I picked for you?" I asked as I walked to the door taking in all of the censes.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." She replied through the door .

I opened the door slowly to tell whether or not she was in the tub or not, she was. "How's the bath?" I said while I placed the cloths on the counter next to the tub.

"Wonderful, I really needed it."

I took a second to take in the image of her. She was taking a mineral bath. The tub was big enough for the both of us and she was almost fully under the water. All you could see was her face, lovely pink hair, arms, and the top of her breasts.

"What are you staring at Sasuke-kun?" She said while lowering herself deeper in the tub so you could no longer see her breasts.

I blushed, "Oh nothing, just how lovely you look." I said softly. I was on my knees next to the tub.

"Mhm…" she said giggling.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan, Sai-kun and Naruto-kun will be here any minuet." I kissed her cheek and left the room.

Norm. POV

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Naruto was knocking on the door and yelling, "TEME LET ME IN!"

"Calm down Naruto he will open the door when he gets to the door. He isn't a magician." Sai said.

Naruto was growling at Sai when Sasuke got to the door, "Hey Sai, dobe how's it going?"

"It's going fine Sasuke-sama." Sai said now sitting on the couch and smiling.

"I thought I told you not to call me sama."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama"

Sakura walked in and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck While he was glaring at Sai. "Hey guys."

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto chocked out seeing what Sakura was wearing. She giggled and Sai laughed.

"Hello to you too Naruto-kun." said Sakura taking the chair next to Sasuke.

"Well are you too ready to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah what are we having?"

"Syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi." Sakura said.

"Awsome!"

End of Chapter 3

Well how do you all like it so far. I noticed that I got some hits before I finished. Atleast people have been reading my story. You might be wondering why Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto don't use honorifics as much as Sakura does. It's because I noticed in Shippuden Naruto didn't say one to Sai so I figured I wouldn't put them. Plus Sakura is proper and Sasuke knows how much Sakura likes him calling her Sakura-chan. Sai never said an honorific either, so that's how the fortune cookie crumbles. always wanted to say that. The next one will probably be tomarrow morning. If i keep writing, 1 more tonight and moretomorrow. Im trying to write while i have ideas in my head so ill keep going.


	4. The Suprise Guest!

-Okay here is chapter 4, incase someone is worried and since I haven't been putting it, I **DON'T** OWN NARUTO! Um a stupid name for the chapter… the surprise guest! I have no idea heh heh…

Norm. POV

Naruto was at the table in three seconds flat. "Hey Dobe you didn't have to run." Sasuke said sitting in his seat at the head of the table.

"Quiet Teme." Naruto yelled at Sasuke as Sakura placed the plates of food on the table.

"It looks delicious Sakura," Sai said while taking his seat across from Naruto.

"Thank you Sai-san." Sakura said noticing that Naruto was eyeing the food awkwardly.

"Dobe you can eat as soon as Sakura-chan sits." Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"Teme don't tell me-"

"Okay you two calm down, calm down." Sai interrupted Naruto to Sakura's content as she passed everyone a drink.

Sakura took her seat next Sasuke who in return took Sakura's hand in his. "ARIGATO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled digging into his food, and as soon as he eats the first dumpling.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Now who could that be?" Sai asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"I was told there was a little 'get together' being held here." Said the voice behind the door.

"SASORI!" Naruto said getting up to answer the door.

Sasuke's POV

'I am going to kill Naruto…' I thought as Sasori came in and took a seat next to Sai.

"Hello there Sakura-san." Sasori said after being graciously welcomed by Naruto.

"Hello Sasori-san -you might be wondering why Sakura calls Naruto and Sasuke kun, but Sasori and Sai san. It's because she grew up with Naruto and Sasuke therefore they are her good friends and she loves Sasuke so yeah. It's a little more formal- who told you we were getting together tonight?" Sakura asked.

'Good question, It was probably that Dobe Naruto's fault…' I thought to myself sipping my drink.

"Well Naruto and I were going to have Ramen tonight and when I got to his apartment I found a note on the door for me." He handed me the note, noticing that I really didn't want company.

The note read,

"Sasori, Sai and I are going over to Sakura and Sasuke's place for dinner. I know we were going to have ramen tonight but when I saw Sakura I had to ask because we haven't spent time together in forever. Come on over to the Uchiha Compound after you get this and hang out.

-Uzumaki Naruto"

'Yep thought so, so typical of Naruto,' I thought as I handed the note to Sakura and started to eat my food.

Sakura stopped eating long enough to read the note and then continued eating her dumplings. "Sasori we're sorry, Sakura only made enough food for the four of us all we have is a little extra umeboshi. Dobe you know you _could_ share some of your meal with him, Since you invited him." I said looking over at the confused Naruto who was already half done with his food.

"That's okay Sasuke-san, I already stopped and ate ramen before coming here." He said before getting his first good look at Sakura, "My, my Sakura don't we look nice tonight."

"Arigato Sasori-san" Sakura said taking a drink, "Sasuke picked these cloths out for me."

"You have a nice pick in cloths Sasuke-san."

"Arigato." I said finishing the last of my food. I looked to see how much everyone else had already ate. 'So Sakura is finishing, Sai is a little over half done, and Naruto is already on the extra umeboshi.' I thought as I watched Sakura finish eating.

"KUSO!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sai looked up, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Ya dobe what's up?" I said curious as to why Naruto freaked out all of a sudden. I looked at Sakura and Sasori and realized that they obviously were curious too.

"I was supposed to meet Iruka-sensei tonight!" Naruto quickly finished his food , put his plate and bowl in the sink and ran to the door. "Bye Everyone!"

'Like that and he is gone. Dabo…' I thought as I laughed and put mine and Naruto's plates in the dishwasher. "So I assume you guys are going to go chasing after him?" I asked to Sasori and Sai.

"Not for me there was something I wanted to get a picture of tonight." replied Sai.

"Probably not Iruka hates me so if you don't mind Sai I'll just hang out with you."

"Ya that's fine" Sai said as he finished his food and handed me his and Sakura's dishes.

"So, are you two going to head out now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't see why not Sakura-san. Sai?"

"Hai. Arigato Sakura. Arigato Sasuke." Sai said as he opened the door.

"Doo itashimashite!" Sakura yelled after them as the door closed.

I sighed, "Finally."

End of Chapter 4

Well how did you all like it please review. For those who don't know much Japanese here's the translations. Teme - Bastard (in this case), Dobe - Loser, Baka - Stupid, Hai - yes, Arigato - Thank you, Doo itashimashite - your welcome, Kuso - shit, and lastly (I think) Dabo - complete idiot. I know I know the size of the chapters are way off but I couldn't end it easily. Please Review! Bye


	5. Chapter 5

-Well I had no idea for the name of the chapter but here it is. CHAPTER 5! I noticed I got a lot of hits and no reviews ( well alls good I suppose if people are reading it I can be happy.

Sasuke's POV (it's easier to write this way ill switch later maybe)

I was helping Sakura finish the dishes when I felt here rosy lips touch my skin. I smiled. "Sakura-chan lets finish the dishes first.

"But Sasuke-kun…" She complained. She now had her arms around my neck, holding me tightly. All I could do was move my arms.

"Sakura-chan it will only take a moment." I said almost done with the dishes. She continued kissing my neck and face making it very hard to concentrate.

"…"

"Okay Sakura-chan I'm finished now…" I managed to say before she turned me around and started kissing my lips. I softly kissed her lips until she pulled me closer and I felt her tongue pushing against my lips wanting access to my mouth. I parted my lips for her. We stayed this way for quiet some time until we parted for air. "C'mon Sakura-chan lets atleast go back to our room." I held her hands in mine.

"Okay Sasuke-kun," she came around me and wrapped her arms around my waist and replace her hands in mine.

I could sense lust in the air. She wanted me and I wanted her. I locked the door and started to our room. 'She smells wonderful' I thought as some of her hair fell in front of my face. I would have fixed it like usual but she wouldn't let my hands go. We got to the room and I was able to pull her onto my lap as we sat on the bed.

"Now Sasuke-kun?" She asked so innocently it made me smile.

I nodded my head, "Hai Sakura-chan…" I softly said and wrapped my arms around her neck and she smiled. I smiled back and slowly leaned in and kissed her. She took my kiss like it was a make out session, I couldn't complain. She now had my back to the bed and she was on top of me. When we broke for air I pulled us up on the bed. -Incase you all are wondering they were on the end of the bed and now they are actually 'on' the bed (like you would be to sleep with your head on the pillows)- I kept her from kissing me and pulled her next to me instead of on top of me.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura complained.

"Sakura-chan we have a mission tomorrow, we should stop." It was late.

"It's just a quick C-Rank mission though." I didn't respond and kept my eyes locked on hers. "Okay Sasuke-kun…" She got up to change for bed. I took off my shirt.

'Well that was nice. But tonight isn't a good night to take it a step further.' I thought to myself.

Sakura's POV

"Why did Sasuke-kun have to stop us from going further?" I thought aloud. I pulled on the Pink Nightgown. 'it's his favorite.' I thought to myself and sighed. "Stupid mission." I went back into the bedroom and laid down next to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Sasuke said as he pulled me closer to him.

I put my head on his chest. He was so warm. "It's okay Sasuke-kun." He kissed the top of my head and I gently fell asleep.

Norm. POV"I love you Sakura-chan" Sasuke said as he laid he head on hers.

"I- Love you too Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said totally asleep now.

Sasuke smiled and drifted off to sleep.

End Of Chapter 5

Okay well I still didn't think of a name. I bet for all you who read lemons must have thought that this chapter sucked. Sorry I'm still not a very good writer and I didn't feel like going into it that deep. Well I'll try to write another chapter today. I might not make it. It will be a slower update during the week but I'll still try to write. Bye.


End file.
